A specification for notifying a host of an event that occurs in a network device such as an image forming apparatus via a network is prescribed as WS-Evanting. According to this, it is sufficient to notify only a host that has made a subscription request of an event of a type (Filter element) relating to the request, and there is no need for going through a dedicated management device for notification of an event.
Conventionally, after start-up of a printer driver, the printer driver was making the subscription request (FIG. 16 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-230477